The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Cerina Vincent
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on March 6, 2013. ---- Cerina Vincent is an American actress who portrayed Kelly in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of the Kelly in The Walking Dead Webisodes? Well, let's start with how dear Greg Nicotero is. We've been friends for years… and I had the honor of being in his short film, "United Monster Talent Agency". He's such a great director, and I had a fabulous time working with him. I got wind that they were going to be doing another season of The Walking Dead webisodes… and I heard that they were thinking of me for a role in it - I believe I had to get approved by AMC and all that jazz that goes on in the business, but Greg fought for me to be a part of the project, and I am grateful. Such an honor to be affiliated with the show... TWD Wiki: Did you read the graphic novel prior to getting the role? If so, do you have a favorite character? ' Ohh…. you caught me. ;) I didn't do all of my homework. :) No, I didn't read the graphic novel, but I was familiar with it. A few years ago, when they were casting The Walking Dead pilot, Frank Darabond was on set and we were filming our scene in Nicotero's United Monster Talent Agency - I remember hearing about it and checking it out. As far as a favorite character? I don't know... too much goodness to choose from. '''TWD Wiki: What was it like to work with Josh Stewart and Daniel Roebuck? ' Oh they are great. Total pros. We had a lot to shoot in a very short amount of time… Josh especially… So we were pretty busy on set - not a whole lot of downtime, but it was really great to have a chance to work with both of them. Daniel Roebuck really was pretty scary! Great actor. And really nice guy. And a pleaure to be in a scene with him. And in my scene when I was tied up on the bed, it was such a vulnerable position to be in… and I really felt nervous, But Josh's demeanor put me at ease - he's a fabulous great actor and he's got integrity. I think he rocked it in the whole web series… and I feel like we played off of each other well. '''TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the webisodes? It was a quick shoot, so there wasn't a ton of time for jokes or anything… but anytime you have piles and piles of fake zombie bodies, buckets of blood, and extras dressed as zombies hanging out eating donuts - that's just funny in and of itself. :) TWD Wiki: What was it like working with Greg Nicotero, the director of the webisodes and the special effects/makeup artist on the TV Series? Everyone who knows Greg, LOVES Greg. He's a special person. I think it's very important in this business to be humble and grateful and grounded in reality, yet inspired creatively and love this business for the right reasons. For the art of it. And Greg Nicotero is all of those things. So, it's really a joy to work with him. I pride myself on being in this business for the right reasons… and I truly feel grateful for every job and every experience I've had - and when you work with likeminded people, it's just FUN. No crap No games. No drama. It's work, but you feel creatively inspired, energized, and happy. Greg is superbly talented artist and filmmaker… and again, it was a joy and honor to be apart of The Walking Dead, and have him as a director. TWD Wiki: Do you know of any scenes that were cut before the final version of the webisodes were posted online? Good question! I don't know??? The script was pretty tight, and I think they shot most of everything… so if things were cut, it couldn't have been much. TWD Wiki: At the end of the series, Chase and Kelly get in a truck and drive away, never to be heard from again. Do you have any theories on Kelly's fate? I have many theories… :) Kelly is a fighter. She went thru hell in that storage facility - and I think what she experienced with her "keeper" was far worse to her emotionally than what a zombie could do to her. My theory is that Kelly and Chase found a "safe place" - set up shop - and are helping others survive. Maybe they have a romance? Maybe they're just great buddies and good teammates? In an "end of the world" scenario such as this, you need someone you can trust, and I think they found that in each other. Just my theory… but sounds good to me. :) TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? ' Yep! I've been busy. I've got my hands in quite a few things. Did a nice sweet TV movie for the Hallmark channel that will be out later this year. Although, I adore horror… I also love comedy, so I'm grateful anytime I get to play with that. I've got quite a few things I'm writing right now. Not sure if everyone knows, but I co-wrote a book series for Harper Collins, fun, sassy, sexy, irreverent yet inspiring advice books where we re-define the term "Hot Chick." "''How to Eat Like a Hot Chick", "How to Love Like a Hot Chick" and "''Live Like a Hot Chick'. Writing is something that I am really passionate about as well, and I've got a bunch of things going. And back to horror... I've partnered with a group of good friends and filmmakers and we are creating really fun, dynamic horror based short films that we are having a blast writing and shooting. The project should launch this Halloween, and I think it's something that genre fans will really appreciate. So, stay stunned. :) Also my action revenge thriller MoniKa will be out later this year. Very excited about that too. I'll have updates on my site www.cerinavincent.net, twitter @CerinaVincent and my Facebook http://www.facebook.com/official.cerina.vincent?ref=hl TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Thank YOU!!! SO MUCH! I am grateful. Much love…xo,C Category:Interviews